


Opening scene for Space anon and Apatite

by Chromite



Series: Adventures of Space Anon [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Other, Pre-Canon, Space Program, gem technology, non-canon, space travel, unnamed Peridot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 11:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: title says it all. see top notes for more details.





	Opening scene for Space anon and Apatite

**Author's Note:**

> In a place I frequent, there exists an idea for a comic, where a space adventurer is captured by gems, and seduces the crew one by one. Someone requested an opening scene, I threw out my idea for them. Hope the ideas presented here are interesting enough. Yellow Apatite is a tall gem, twice as tall as an Agate. Her body is thin and lanky, her gem is at her throat, her face elongated. She wears a yellow headdress that frames her face, coming up into two points at the top. She wears a long gown, with solid shoulder puffs coming to points, the gown ending in two long strips starting at her waist, going down below her knees. She wears boots that stretch up above her knees. When she removes her headdress, her long blue hair flows down her back to her waist, reaching the point where her gown splits into the strips.

>The Earth's space program had been going on for twelve years. The first landing on the moon had revealed a startling truth to humankind: Aliens existed, and had been to the moon and built a structure. This revelation had caused an immediate re-evaluation of how mankind viewed the universe, and some of the ruins that existed on Earth itself.  
>It was in one such ruin that they found what looked like a small alien space pod. Worn out and inoperable, but the crystal at the heart of the machine was emitting energy levels that far outstripped anything humans could generate on their own.  
>The discoverers of the pod and power source had taken it to the best scientists of their country. They had studied it meticulously, merging the best human technology with the strange alien machine.  
>The resulting craft was the first of it's kind. Capable of flying into space at speeds previously unreachable, able to create food and water out of random materials, a weapon system that put all existing weapons to shame.  
>There was only one problem. The machine was still small. It could only house a small person and enough materials for a one month trip.  
>The space program of the country asked every astronaut that existed in their program. Every single one turned them down, too afraid to be the first into the alien vessel.  
>Just when all hope seemed lost, a brave soul stepped forward, Anon. He was a fresh recruit, his group looked over due to inexperience. He declared his intentions, chastised those that were already astronauts for being cowards.  
>The heads of the program debated for a bit. In the end, they decided it was better to have someone test it than to let the vessel go to waste.  
>Anon stepped into the spacecraft. The mission was simple: The engines and power the craft had should be enough for him to explore the solar system with little issue. He was to scan as many planets and moons as he could before his supplies ran out.  
>Exiting the atmosphere had gone smoothly. The craft handled spectacularly, the speed of it allowing him to get to the moon in a matter of minutes. Testing the scanners on the Moon was the agreed first step, to ensure they worked. Humans already knew what was on it, after all.  
>The scanner sent back the images to mission control. They compared the readings to the accounts they had of the Moon. It was a perfect match. The mission could continue.  
>Anon managed to scan Mercury, Venus, and Mars with no issue and no new structures. The asteroid belt was the next stop. That's where the problems arose.  
>The engines on the craft started to malfunction a short distance into the asteroid belt. the ship lurched forward with a speed Anon was unprepared for. Anon passed out from the force of the rapid travel. The ship's communications went offline. Mission control on Earth recorded the mission as a failure, recorded the vessel and Anon as destroyed.  
\--------  
>"Captain Apatite, I'm getting a strange reading on my monitor." the Peridot flying the ship had sent a video screen call to Apatite.  
>"What is it Peridot? It had better be good." Yellow Apatite replied, irritation in her voice. She had been relaxing in her quarters, the gems under her knew she hated being disturbed.  
>"Forgive the disruption my Apatite, but the reading indicates a small gem vessel has appeared in space not too far from us!"  
>"What?!" Yellow Apatite replied in shock "Are you certain, Peridot?"  
>"Well, not entirely. The readings are part gem vessel, but are also partially unidentified. The shape is wrong too, it's too cylindrical, and the energy output is substandard compared to our current technology. What do you want to do, Captain?"  
>Yellow Apatite thought for a moment, then responded. "Take us to the vessel, and bring it aboard. I'll investigate the vessel and whatever may be inside personally!"  
>"Yes Captain!"  
>The Peridot skillfully maneuvered the ship towards the unidentified vessel, the hatch opened up to scoop the vessel inside.  
>Little did the crew realize their lives were about to be changed irrevocably. Anon regained consciousness just in time to see his vessel get swallowed by the larger craft.


End file.
